Ghost Hunt: Bloody Case Record
by Barajou29
Summary: Mai, a girl who can sometime see ghost meet Naru, who is famous yet mystery. Since they meet, the wheel of fate start to rotate. Together with other character, will they be able to solve the mystery that appear around them? This is not a sequel to ghost hunt anime or manga and I will do as many case as I can. Mai x Naru and others pairing.
1. 1:Doppelganger part 1

**This is the rewrite version of 'Bloody Nightmare' first chapter which I had changed the name of this stories to 'Ghost Hunt: Bloody Case Record'. Like I had said before, I won't be using any of my characters in this new version and I would be sticking this more one the normal crime investigation than the original supernatural investigation but Mai and the others still will had their original ability to helped out with the cases. Anyway, I hope you all like this version better and I would tried not to make them so OOC. I do not own anything related to Ghost Hunt.**

**Summary:**

It is said that those who saw a doppelganger of themselves would be dying soon... Recently there are a lot of missing people around the area where our main protagonist, Taniyama Mai was living. On her way to her classroom, she saw a doppelganger of herself walking down the staircase and so she rushed to confirm it but end up crashing onto an arrogant jerk, Shibuya Kazuya. Right after their meeting, she saw someone who looked like the guy… Everything started from that which will tie both Mai and Kazuya together to solve the mystery surround them.

* * *

**Doppelganger**

'_Where am I?' This is what I thought after suddenly waking up, standing in the middle of the bathroom. Wondering, I walked toward the door to took a look around outside but when I putted my hand on the door knob, I found out that the door couldn't be opened at all, like it was locked from the outside. 'What's going on here?'_

_A loud crashing sound and crazy laughing sound snapped me out of my thought; those sound came right from outside. "Dead people won't get in our way now." A man voice could be heard before screaming in pain sound could be heard._

'_What had happened outside?' Although scared, I still squatted myself down to see through the small toilet air vents and saw something that made me gasped; there were a pair of bodies lying on the ground, covered in blood like the surrounding._

_In my afraid and confused state, footstep toward me could be heard before a foot appeared in my view from outside, causing me to immediately moved back just in time for the door to opened; a man holding a bloody knife was standing in front of the door way. _"_Finally found you." the man gave me an evil smile._

'_No…Get away from me…' I was really scared as I kept on moving back while the guy walking nearer toward me with his knife rising up toward me. 'Please someone…HELP!'_

* * *

"NO!" my voice rung in my room as I sat myself up instantly with cold sweated.

"Mai!" a familiar male voice called me with a worried voice from beside me. "What's wrong?"

Turning toward the voice, I saw a dark-brown haired man around his 20's staring at me with his purple eyes behind the paired of glasses he was wearing, "Two bodies…covered in blood…and then…" I replied with a shaking voice as I felt tears dripping down from my eyes.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare, everything is fine now." giving me a slight hugged and rubbed my head, the dark-brown haired man said with a soft and caring tone.

After a while, I finally calm myself down and felt the guy moving away from me. "I'm alright now. Thanks, Seigi-nii." looking up while rubbing off the tears on my eyes, I gave the dark-brown haired man a soft smile.

"Alright then…" Seeing me really fine now, Seigi-nii got up from my bed, "…I'll take you to school today, go prepare yourself for breakfast." With a nodded from me after a few seconds, he left my room while I wondered why I keep having the same nightmare recently before getting myself off the bed to prepare myself for school.

My name is Taniyama Mai, a first year high school student who can sometime saw ghost, I realize it right away when I woke up from the hospital three years ago without having memories of the past and both my parents seemed to be dead. The man just now is my cousin, Hirota Seigi who is working in the police department as an investigator, he had become my guardian and I lived with him since I first saw him in the hospital.

I am now in the living room eating breakfast with Seigi-nii while listening to the news on the TV. "Today morning around five, someone had found a female corpse in the park. The police had already confirmed that the female corpse found was Shirokawa Reiko, 24 years old, who had gone missing recently …" The news continued on as I continued eating breakfast.

"Aren't she the substitute art teacher from my class? I thought it was strange yesterday when another substitute art teacher came teaching us, so it was because she had when missing." Turning away from the TV screen, my glanced was on Seigi-nii who had finished eating breakfast, "Seigi-nii, did you know what had happened to her?" I asked in curious as I was thinking of going to the park after school.

"Mai, don't do anything you shouldn't be doing." Turing his glanced to me, Seigi-nii had a slight frowned at my question as he saw through me.

"I won't, just a bit curious." I told Seigi-nii a lie but that was half true too, I did felt curious about it since the Shirokawa-sensei was a nice teacher.

Staring me for a few seconds, Seigi-nii finally opened his mouth to spoke. "Still not sure yet, I'm going to the park after taking you to school. I'll tell you the detail when I'm back so doesn't go there on your own." Knowing me really well, he gave up but still warned me.

"Alright!" I happily nodded before continuing my breakfast while Seigi-nii got up from the chair, taking his dishes to the kitchen.

After I had finished eating my breakfast and cleaned the dishes, Seigi-nii took me to the school like he had said and we arrived to our destination in within a few minutes since the school was not that far away from our house. "Seigi-nii, thanks for taking me to school today." I got myself out of Seigi-nii's car right when it had stopped in front of the school gate.

"It's nothing. By the way, I will be going home late so don't cook my share for dinner tonight." Seigi-nii told me before he drive off.

On my way to classroom in the hallway, I suddenly saw myself walking down the stair, "Me?" I looked at the stair in confused for a second before rushing down the stairs to make sure of it but end up crashing onto someone who was walking up the stair and ended up falling down to the floor, with my head slightly hitting the wall behind.

"Ouch…" I groaned in pain as I rubbed my painful head, "Sorry…" I looked up to saw a handsome boy around my age with black haired and blue eyes.

"Don't run around like an idiot." this was the first thing the boy said while staring at me with a 'are you a kid' looked over his face.

"I'm not an idiot and you should at least be asking me if I'm alright or not instead of that!" Glaring at the boy standing in front of me, my angry voice could be clearly heard around the stairway but luckily there were no one around or else I could had guessed that they would stood around watching show.

"You are probably fine if you still can shout." the boy said with a slight smirked on his face before completely ignored me and walked down the stair.

"How dare he just ignore me, that jerk!" I shouted loudly for the second time and I'm sure this time it could be loud enough for the people around the school to heard it.

"Jou-chan, why are you shouting so loud?" another familiar male voice could be heard from the top of the stair above me. I turned to the voice to saw my music class teacher, Takigawa Houshou staring at me in curious with his brown eyes, his shoulder length brown-haired was tied up on the back. Because his family owned a temple, most students called him Bou-san.

"Sorry for the noise I cause, I had seen an arrogant jerk just now! I already apologized but he just said I'm an idiot and walked off without helping me up!" I got up from the floor still angry about what happened just now before suddenly remembered something; I Immediately rushed down the stair to looked around the hallway below or the staircase but I couldn't found the other me I had saw before.

"Jou-chan, is something wrong?" Bou-san came down the staircase and stopped behind me to give me another confused looked.

"Nothing…" I turned to Bou-san to replied before turning back to the hallway. 'Was I just seeing things just now?' I crossed my arm to thought about the thing I saw just now in confused.

"Your arm is not hurting you?" Bou-san voice snapped me out of my thought.

"Ha?" I turned back to Bou-san in confused and realized why he asked that because I could felt the slight pained on my left arm. "Ouch…" I groaned in pain while checking on my injured arm.

"Let's go to the infirmary to treat your wound." I agreed Bou-san with a nodded before we went to the infirmary together.

When we reached the infirmary, the school nurse Matsuzaki Ayako who had red eyes and haired, was polishing her fingernail. "I still have things to do, come back later." Ayako said without turning toward us.

"That's call 'you got something to do'? Doing that won't make you look any younger, old hag!" Bou-san said back with something that Ayako didn't like to hear which made me immediately let out a sighed. 'Here they go again…'

Since I entered high school and met both of them, they had been treating me like their younger sister while I thought of them as a parent figure. Both of them liked arguing with each other but actually they got along really well and were a couple.

"Who are you calling an old hag, old monk!" Ayako shouted before realizing me standing beside Bou-san, "Mai, are you injured again?" She immediately asked me in worried.

"I fall down after crashing onto a jerk…" I said while remembering what going on just now which make me angry again. 'Next time, you'll get it! That's jerk!'

"Mai, come here, I will treat your injuries." Ayako stared at Bou-san for a second before patting at the chair beside her, I just nodded and went to let her treated my injuries.

"Jou-chan, I will tell your homeroom teacher that you will be late for class." Bou-san left the infirmary right after I gave him a nodded.

* * *

The school ended quickly than normal today, maybe because my mind was all on the news today and cursing that jerk I saw in the morning. "Where did you get that injury from?" One of my friends with her dark-dirty blonde haired tying in pigtail, Keiko, asked me from beside as I was packing my things into my bag.

"This morning when I reached school…" I looked up to the two friends standing beside each other and started to told them what had happened but leaving out about seeing another me.

"That boy must be the new famous transfer student in the second year, Shibuya Kazuya." Right after I had finished, the other friends of mine with dark-brown haired reaching passed her shoulder, Michiru, came into conclusion.

"Him? That arrogant jerk is famous?" Raising an eyebrow, I stared at Michiru with an unbelievable expression.

"Well, I don't know about that jerk part but his look had attracted a lot of female attention, many female students had been talking about him." Michiru replied.

"I also had heard of it!" Keiko added a bit too energetic to my liking. "I hope I can meet him directly…" She stared at me with envy which caused me to black line.

"Anyway, did you both watch the news this morning?" I quickly changed the subjected before they continued on the topic about that jerk.

"I had heard the news, Shirokawa-sensei was found dead in the pack nearby…" Michiru was the one answered me as Keiko just gave me a nodded, the atmosphere quickly changed completely opposite of before.

"Anyway, I heard a student saying she had saw Shirokawa-sensei on the first day she was teaching here before but it was just for a second and when she turned back again, Sensei was nowhere to be found." Keiko suddenly spoke up, she must had suddenly remembered it or wanted to change the atmosphere.

"I also heard of it but it was from the tennis club captain friends, they said that their captain had saw one of her relative in the morning before for a second but when she asked that relative during the same night, her relative had told her that she was aboard since the day before. The next two days, that captain relative was announced heavily injured in a car accident." Hearing Michiru story, I had a really bad feeling.

"Talking about that, did you both know about that doppelganger legend?" Keiko had completely caught up to this topic by the looked she had.

"I know, some people had said that seeing the doppelganger of themselves that people would be dying soon." With a nodded, Michiru said while my face getting paler a little by the second. '…If I really did saw the doppelganger of myself, does that mean I'm going to die soon?'

"That's right!" Keiko nodded energetically without noticing the looked I had now. "I also heard that if someone saw their relative doppelganger, that relative would be in an incident. There were also many different stories related to it, some are even ghost stories!" She's getting more excited at the words 'ghost stories', usually I would be too since it won't be hurt listening to those almost untruth ghost stories but today I was not in the mood.

"Ghost stories, is it?" A voice cut through our conversation just before I could rejected Keiko suggestion, a girl with twin-braided black haired and thick glasses was seen walking towards us from the doorway. "Is that what you're doing here every day after school?" She continued with an unhappy looked. "No wonder I've been having headaches every day since I came here. I'm sensitive to spirits. So whenever spirits gather, I'll get a headache."

"That's our fault?" I spoke up with a raised eyebrow at the girl proud tone. 'As if this will be happening or else I would be long dead for having headaches!'

"Of course it is!" The black haired girl immediately replied with cross arm as Michiru and Keiko both turned to me. "Low level spirits gather when you tell ghost stories. Then they'll attract stronger spirits. And if that happens, there'll be trouble. So you shouldn't think of ghost stories as 'fun'."

"Well, if you're really right, those who could sense spirits would be coming here long ago." Getting annoyed by the girl proud talked, I counter back almost sarcastically before turning to my two friends. "Sorry, I had something to do so I'd be going first." Taking my bag, I was preparing to left.

"…Alright." Getting a replied from Michiru and a nodded from Keiko, I walked pass the black-haired girl to the outside of the classroom and noticed a glanced from the girl that send shivered down my spine for just a second before I finally left the classroom. 'What's wrong with her?'

* * *

Walking toward the nearby streets before going home, I was in a bookstore looking for some mysteries novel before I noticed the jerk standing not far away outside the bookstore from the glasses door. Quickly paying the book on hand, I got out of the bookstore toward the almost dark alley as the only light was coming from the other ended of the alley. "So, you are here!" I rushed toward the jerk while thinking of how to pay him back from what happened earlier today.

"Be careful." Instead of having that arrogant tone from this morning, his tone with gentle and he was smiling softly which caused me to stopped and widen my eyes a little in shocked. 'Did he had a split personality of something!?'

"Call the police!" A shouting could be heard from not far behind, causing me to turned around to saw people gathering around the opening of the alley, near to the bookstore. In the middle of the crowd, a boy around my age could be seen lying on the floor covered in blood and rubbish.

"What's going on here?" Running toward out of the alley, I pushed past the crowd while asking.

"He was…in the rubbish bin…" The man standing in front of the corpse was the one answering my question with a shaking voice as she pointed at the green big rubbish bin beside the corpse.

"Lin, call the police." A familiar voice was clearly heard from a side, it was the jerk from earlier and beside him was a tall man who was taking out his phone to call the police.

"Why are you here!?" I pointed at the jerk, Shibuya Kazuya, standing on the left side. 'Wasn't he in the alley behind me just now, why was he on the left side!?'

Everyone turned their glanced on me. "Is that something wrong with me being here?" The jerk said with an arrogant manner.

"No…" I stared at the jerk with a confused face. 'Don't tell me just now that one was a doppelganger of him? But, they seem completely different in personality!'

"You don't need to keep staring at me, I know I'm handsome." Snapping out of my thought because of the jerk comment, I glared at the guy. 'He's really a jerk and narcissist…That's right! From now on, I'll call him Naru!'

"Mai? Why are you here?" Turing around to the right side because of the familiar voice, I saw Seigi-nii walking toward me with a raised eyebrow.

"Seigi-nii!" Seeing Seigi-nii with that expression and around here almost made me jumped but of course I don't but just took a few stepped away. "…I was just here to buy books."

Turning his glanced to the corpse covered in blood for a second, Seigi-nii turned back to me. "Mai, you should go back first." He had a serious looked on his face.

"Alright…" I nodded in understanding before turning to Naru who was still staring at my way. "Naru, don't let me meet you again or else I'll pay you back for this morning!" I noticed him slightly widen his eyes for a second at the nickname I had given him on my owned.

"Naru? Where did you heard it from?" Naru asked with a cold tone.

"Someone call you that before?" Now I'm the one who was shocked now while the surrounding seemed to had become cold not because of Naru cold glared. "Well…" I sweated dropped a little. 'Wait, why should I be scare of him!"

"Tell me now!" Naru said in a command tone and his voice had slightly raised, I could see Seigi-nii glaring at him.

"I bet you can know that answered easily, narcissistic jerk!" I shouted before walking off but stopped for a second as I noticed a figured standing on top of one of the building rooftop; it was myself.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Noticing me spacing off, Seigi-nii pated my shoulder.

"A girl…" I pointed at the top of that building as I saw the doppelganger of myself jumping off.

"A girl?" Seigi-nii asked in confused as he turned toward my pointed direction.

Just when I was going to turned to Seigi-nii to said something, I noticed a glanced in the crowd which caused me to felt shiver down my spine and immediately turned around to caught a grasped of a dark shadow with a smile that creep me off for a second before my vision getting blurrier; I lost conscious in a second.

* * *

_In my dream, a familiar paired of mother and daughter was sitting in the living room with happy smile on their faces. "Okaa-san, tell me a story before I go to bed!" The young girl stared at her mother intensely with puppy eyes._

"_Alright, what story you want me to tell you?" The mother with brown-shoulder length haired asked sweetly to the young girl._

"_Anything is fine." The young girl smile sweetly while happily waiting for the story to be started._

"_I will tell you about a story relate to doppelganger then." Thinking for a while, the mother said with a smile._

"_Doppelganger?" The young __girl _titles_her head cutely in question._

"_A ghostly double of a person." The mother explained with a word that made the young girl confused, "It's a ghostly figure looks a lot like someone. Do you understand what I mean by that?" she smiles as continued to explained._

"_Like those ghosts around?" The young girl asked in confused._

"_No, I think it's more like an illusion. You know ghost is what people have become after their death right?" The mother asked and the young girl gave her a nodded in answered before she continued. "Doppelganger is not like those ghosts but some figure that only can be seen when something bad is going to happen."_

"_?" The young girl had a really confused look now. _

"_You'll understand when I finish my story." The mother gave the young girl a soft smile before she continued. "Alright, should I start my story?"_

"_Ehm!" The young girl nodded excitedly even when she didn't understood the things her mother had said so far._

"_Well, it had been said that seeing their doppelganger, the ghostly double of themselves, will bring them bad luck or even dead. When I was in high school back then, I know what it means behind those words. On a bright sunny day, I was dating in the park…" The mother started telling the story._

"_Was it with Otou-san?" The young girl asked, cutting off her mother story._

"_No." The mother shakes her head to the young girl surprised. "Well, your Okaa-san, I was popular back than so I was being asked out quite frequently." She smiles brightly._

"_Does that mean otou-san was the one asking you out first?" The young girl curiously asked._

"_You're right!" The mother nodded happily before going back to her story telling. "Anyway, that day, I saw my cousin and called out to her but she won't respond to me at all. It was when that guy called out to me that I realized something was wrong. Since then, rumour about your okaa-san seeing ghost was spread around the school and my cousin had been gotten herself in different incident but that was not just it…" She continued on as the young girl quietly listened to the story. _

_It was really peaceful and happy, I didn't know if it really happened to me in real life or not but seeing this made me want to know more about my parents…_

* * *

The next time I regain my conscious, it was around 7 pm in the same day. "Okaa-san…" The first thing I said was this word as I slowly got my vision clearer.

"So, you finally wake up." A certain narcissistic jerk voice could be heard coming from not far away.

Gotten myself up in an instant, I realized that I was in my house living room with my things on the tea table while there were two not really familiar male sitting on the sofa opposite of the sofa I was lying on. "Why are you here!?" Because of my saddened and quick movement, I felt a bit dizzy.

"That investigator you know had asked us to bring you home." He answered while his glanced turned into a curious one. "I have heard about you from those students, they said you could see ghost."

"Well…yes, I can but not every time. Why you ask?" I answered with a slight frowned because except for those I'm close with, the people in the school I'm now attending should not know anything about it.

"You don't need to know." Naru gave me the answered that made me narrowed my eyes. "Next time if you want to faint, go faint somewhere else. You're causing me trouble." He gave me those nasty commands as he got up from the sofa and walked off, followed by the other older man which Naru had called him Lin.

"Sorry, for troubling you, narcissistic jerk!" My shouting was immediately rung across the house. 'Why did Seigi-nii asked them to bring me home anyway?'

"Wait!" I suddenly remembered something and got up of the sofa to stop the two who were already opening the front door of my house.

"What?" Naru turned to me with his still emotionless expression but for an instant, I think I saw a slight surprised expression.

"You should be careful, I saw a doppelganger of you." I stopped in front of them with a serious looked.

Naru and Lin stared at each other for a second before the jerk turned back to me. "I'll not be so careless like you, Taniyama Mai." He had a slight smirked on his face before turning around to open the door and walked out with Lin, leaving me standing there dumbfound. 'How does he know my name?'

* * *

**This is the ended of the first chapter! It was longer than the old ones and I had changed some of the things but it was still be the case related to 'doppelganger'. Please review to let me know if this was better than the old one all not.**


	2. 1:Doppelganger part 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope everyone liked this new version more. From here on, the story might be changed a bit but the mean ghost will be the same and some other things about the case will be still the same. I do not own anything relate to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**Doppelganger**

_In the cold night, plopping sound could be heard as coldness started to surround me as I had hard time breathing. 'It hurts…I can't breath…' I tried to moved but painfulness went through all over my body, making me able to only moved tiny bit slightly._

"_No one will find her for sure, let's go." I could heard a male voice above in the wind and water sound around, a fuzzy image of two people could be seen walking off._

'_No…I don't want to die in a place like that…someone help…!' No matter how I tried, I only kept on falling deeper and deeper into the cold water as my vision started to gone black._

* * *

The next day when I woke up, it was already passed nine near to ten in the morning. Yesterday, I had a hard times sleeping because of the feeling of something was around but I couldn't located it at all which made me worried of being attacked during my slept. Didn't know for how long, I had finally fallen in slept but I could slightly remember it was not a very peaceful slept for me.

"I'm late!" I jumped out of my bed and was going to quickly change my cloth for school but stopped when I noticed a paper on my desk and read it.

[You had a fever yesterday and it was only gone this morning so I had called the school for your absence. There're breakfast in the microwave and if anything happened just called me, Takigawa-san or Matsuzaki-san. I'll be back home as soon as I could. By: Your Seigi-nii]

Finishing reading, I then realized I was still a bit weak as I putted down the paper to took out normal clothing instead of school uniform before stepping out of my room to found out that something seem to be long gone. 'Where did that thing go? O well, it's good that it was not around anymore.' A slight happy smile appeared on my face as I continued on toward the bathroom to wash myself up.

My happiness was quickly gone when I opened the tap to wash my face in the bathroom. Instead of usual clear water dripping out of the tap, it was red in colours, and the surrounding was getting colder by the second. 'Don't joke with me…' I took a few steps back while covering my mouth with both of my hand to block off that nausea smell before words of blood appeared on the mirror.

[It was their fault…kill them…kill them…] The same words replied itself until the mirror was full of bloody words.

Looking at those words, I could only connect it to the dream yesterday. "Was it you who let me see that?" I asked in a slightly shaking voice as my back bam onto the wall, stopping me from moving back. "Who are they?" Seeing no answered was made, I continued to asked the next question.

A dark figured appeared behind those bloody words, slowly it appearance could be seen but it was really creepy that I hope it had just stayed being a dark figured. It was a young woman figured with long black hair with an half smashed face and blood dripping down to the washbasin, opening her mouth trying to spoke, her throat only released a toad or frog kind of fuzzy sound, like she was choked by something, unable her to spoke any words.

In that instant, I felt like vomiting and I really did as the temperature suddenly went back to normal. 'Was she the one letting me see that dream?' Looking up after finished vomiting, I saw the female figured was long gone from the mirror but those red words and blood was still around the washbasin but I don't felt like cleaning it up so I just left everything behind and quickly left the bathroom to my room.

Entering my room, I stopped in front of my wardrobe, to get myself new cloth to change while wondering my plan for today before my phone ringtone snapped me out of my thought. "Keiko?" Seeing the one calling me was supposed to be in class, I answered my phone in confused. 'Why did she call me during class time?'

"Mai!" From the other line, an agitated voice from Keiko could be clearly heard in the noisy background. "Michiru, she's…she's…" It's clearly she was in panicked.

"Keiko, calm down, tell me what's wrong with Michiru?" Keiko tone made me had a bad feeling.

"She was found unconscious in the old school building…covered in blood!" Keiko almost shouted from the other line.

"Keiko, is the police there already?" I asked in an urgent tone while being afraid of my friend might be dead.

"Yes…Hirota-san is here too…" Keiko replied after a paused.

"Everything will be alright, I'll be there soon!" With a respond from Keiko, I ended the called and quickly finished changing my cloth to went to school.

Going to school by bike, it used half of the usual time to reach the place as I saw noisy people crowding outside the school gate while ambulance and police car could be seen in the school ground. 'These people really got nothing to do!' Going past the crowd, I went inside to saw media and students crowding around the old school building.

"Are you a friend of one of the victim?"

"Do you know anything happened here?" Some of the paparazzi had noticed me asked me question.

"Sorry, I don't know anything. Please let me pass." Trying to be polite to those paparazzi, I parked my bike aside to walk toward the crowd but they still didn't left me alone at all. "Sorry, I really don't have time for this!" I snapped and glared at those busybody paparazzi angrily, causing the others to turned their attention on me.

"Mai!" Noticing me, Keiko immediately came to dragged me toward the crowd as those paparazzi was unable to reacted after my shouting so they did not continued to followed me.

"Keiko, how was Michiru?" I immediately asked Keiko in worried before we stopped right in front of the school building.

"The medical staff had just arrived not long ago…" Keiko answered with a shaking voice, almost worried until her tears were almost going to rain down from her eyes. "She'll be fine, right?"

"She'll be." Patting Keiko shoulder, I tried to comforted Keiko while being worried about Michiru myself before turning back to the old school building to saw police blocking in front of the crowd and some of them were questioning some peoples. "Bou-san? Ayako?" Seeing those two being question and Ayako cloth having some blood stained, I immediately called out to them.

"You know them?" A familiar voice took my attention as I turned away from Bou-san and Ayako to the police officer walking toward me.

"One of the girl found in there is also our friend, can we go in, Nakamura-san?" With a nodded, I straightaway asked the police officer, Nakamura Kyosuke, who I had met sever time during those times I got myself involved in their investigation because of those ghost.

"You can go but your friend had to stay behind." Nakamura replied as he had a glanced of Keiko. "You know, we're not supposed to let someone uninvolved in but you're a special case..."

"I know. Thanks." With another nodded, I turned to Keiko. "I'll tell you about it later." With a nodded from Keiko, Nakamura took me to the both being question.

"I'll change place with you." Nakamura told the police officer in front of Bou-san and Ayako and got a nodded from that person before he turned to me. "I'll go do other things first." He told me right after that police officer walked off.

"Thanks." I gave Nakamura a nodded before he walked off too.

"Jou-chan, are you alright? I heard you were sick!" Watching the police walking off, Bou-san immediately gave me his bear hug.

"I can't breath…" I struggled to break free from the hugged but unfortunately I realized I couldn't.

"Stop crashing her, you pervert monk!" Ayako hit Bou-san with her fist, saving me out from the death hug but also gotten the other attention for a second while Bou-san was holding his head in pain but didn't argue back. "Mai, how was your fever?" She turned to me to asked me with worried.

"I'm fine now, Ayako." I answered with a bright smile before asking. "By the way, why are there blood stains on your cloth? And, why are the both of you being question?"

"We both heard it from the janitor so we went in to check on it." Bou-san got himself up from the ground and answered me.

"You dragged me in! I was in this state because of you!" Ayako immediately shouted at Bou-san.

"Are Michiru and the other girl alright?" Quickly asked, I cut off Bou-san upcoming words and stopped them from starting their argument.

"When we got there, the other girl was already dead and your friend had injuries on her head, the old hag had managed to do something useful this time by stopping the girl from losing more blood." Answering me, Bou-san didn't forget to anger Ayako.

"Who are you calling an old hag, you old pervert monk!" Ayako finally snapped and shouted loudly to caught the others attention again.

'Here they go again…And, much worst, they pick now of all times to start their argument?' Sighing, I ignored the two and walked off toward the old school building but stopped when I noticed the glanced from one of the man being question for a second. '…Was it my imagination?'

"Sorry, can you please move aside?" A voice snapped me out of my thought, turning around I saw the medical staff coming out of the old school building with Michiru on the medical bed. Just like Bou-san had said, Michiru injuries around her arms and her more serious injuries on her head, if not for seeing her breathing softly, I would had thought she had dead by the pale face she had.

"Sorry…" Stepping aside, the medical staff walked passed me as I saw Michiru had a pale face and if not for her soft breathing, I would had thought she had already dead. Just like Bou-san had said, there were injuries around her arms and her head which was the most serious one.

"Michiru!" Calling out to Michiru, Keiko grasped at seeing Michiru palely lying on the moveable bed being taken by the medical staff passed through the crowd.

"What with that noise…" Hearing Seigi-nii voice, I turned back to the old school building to saw him with a bit shocked look at seeing me here as he stopped his sentence halfway. "Mai, why are you here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Keiko had told me about Michiru so I come here." I rubbed the back of my head with a smile while sweated dropping. 'Scary… Seigi-nii seems angry at seeing me here…'

"Are you alright?" Staring at me for a second, Seigi-nii raised eyebrow had disappeared and turned into a faint worried looked.

"I'm fine, Michiru will be alright for sure." I answered with a force smile.

"That's not what I mean…" Seigi-nii had a slight frowned before continued. "You're still looking pale..." By the mentioning of that, I than realized I was still feeling a bit weak or even weaker than before. 'Was it because of that female ghost?'

"…Just a bit tired, don't worried." Seigi-nii frowned more as he didn't seemed to believe me. "Anyway, what had happened to Michiru and the girl?" I immediately changed the subjected as I didn't want to talk about the thing I saw at the house with everyone around listening to it.

"You should have already seen your friend, her most serious injuries is on her head which might be hit by a hard object. The other girl time of death is about a day before, the forensic is still checking on her." Giving Bou-san and Ayako a stared, Seigi-nii replied me before his looked went serious. "Mai, you should stay out of here and go to rest, I still had work to continued."

"Alright…" I nodded unwillingly but with that looked Seigi-nii had given me; I didn't dare to oppose him.

With a nodded, Seigi-nii walked off before I walked pass the police officer toward the crowd as Bou-san and Ayako argument had already been stopped by the police officer. "I had saw Michiru with many injuries and she looked pale, will she really be alright?" Keiko immediately came a few stepped forward to asked before I had to walked toward her.

"Don't worried, Keiko." I gave Keiko an ensuring smile. "Ayako had stopped her for losing to much blood immediately so Michiru will be alright." Even though I said so, I was still worried too.

"I'm still worried, we should go see her." Nodding, Keiko decided as she's still having a worried looked on her face.

"But, the school still haven't end yet right? I'll go myself and…" My words were stopped halfway.

"I doubt there will be any class, so I'm coming to." Keiko said with determination, I knew very well that saying anything more would be just a worst of time so I nodded in argument.

"Your friend was sent to xxx hospital." Listening to our conversation the whole times, the police officer in front of me told me with a smile.

"Thanks." Nodding with a smile, I turned back to Keiko before turning around to walk out of the crowd as I noticed the girl from yesterday with a distress look. 'Strange…' Going passed the crowd, we were being surrounded by media immediately but I just completely ignored them, going to took my bike and left the school ground with Keiko sitting on the back seat.

We reached the hospital owned by Ayako families in about 15 minutes. We were the only ones waiting for the news of Michiru condition outside of the ICU room as Michiru parents were both abroad.

"Will she be alright? Why so long?" Keiko had continuously walking around in front of me as I sat down patiently waiting for the news of our friend. 'I knew how she feel but, walking around won't help much…'

"Keiko, calm down." I finally called out to Keiko as I started to felt dizzy by her action and much worst, this place was already making me felt sick. "Just sit down and wait, Michiru will be fine."

"…Alright." Turning to stared at me for a second, Keiko nodded and sat beside me.

"Keiko, do you know who was the other man being question by the police beside the janitor just now?" Trying to focus Keiko attention to somewhere else, I asked something it had been in my mind since we left school.

"Not really sure, I only heard that he was the sensei in-charge of the old school building or something." Successfully catching Keiko attention, she turned her glanced to me to replied.

"He's the administrator? No wonder, he was being questioned then…" I spoke out my thought before releasing something. "Wait, does that mean Michiru had gotten her permission in going in? But, why she had to go inside?"

"Maybe, Michiru was curious about the ghost there since yesterday we had heard Kuroda talking about it." Keiko gave me an unsure answered.

"Kuroda?" That was a name I didn't knew of for sure.

"She's the girl giving us a warning yesterday." Keiko simply replied.

"You knew her?" I immediately remembered the girl as her glanced back at the old school building also came into mind again.

"Not really, I only heard that she can sense ghost from other students but who knows if that was true or not since she only kept showing off without solid proof unlike you, I really don't like her!" Keiko continued with detested as she turned her glanced to me.

"Well, maybe she really can…" I sweated dropped at Keiko reaction as I told her something I had doubted myself. 'So, Kuroda had that expression because she was worried that her lie will be exposed by the police? Or…She had something to do with the girl death and Michiru injuries?'

"Mai, why did you ask about her?" Snapping out of my thought, Keiko asked in confused.

"Just curious that's all." Just right after I answered Keiko, a nurse got out of the ICU room. "Sorry, how was our friend, Michiru?" I immediately stood up and asked.

"She's out of life danger but we still need to watch over her condition for a few hours in the other room before doing second surgery. There won't be visitor allowed during these times. Sorry, I still had things to do." With that, the nurse walked off in a hurried.

"…Great." I sighed in relieved as I sat myself down before I felt shivered down spine suddenly as a crying soft sobbing sound could be heard from right beside me. 'Give me a break…' Turning toward Keiko opposite side, a fade imaged of a girl with long-black haired that covered her face could be seen facing me.

"_My bracelet…" _A really soft voice came from that girl.

"What bracelet?" I asked softly so that I won't catch the attention of others.

"_My bracelet…" _The girl said the same things again without answering my question.

"You lost your bracelet somewhere?" Frowning a little I continued to asked and this time my question was answered with a slight nodded from the girl. "Did you know where it is?"

"_Old school building…"_ The girl finally spoke something else other than the previous words. 'Was she the girl found dead in the old school building? But then…'

"…Alright, I'll help you find it." Thinking after a while, I agreed with a nodded since I also wanted to go back there to know more about the reason to Michiru's injuries and reason to when there.

"Mai, was something there?" Keiko worried voice could be heard from beside me.

"Yap, a girl just want me to find something, don't worried about it." Turning to Keiko, I simply answered without in detail since I knew Keiko might came along with me if she found knew before turning back to the other side to saw the ghost was already long gone. 'It's really just come and passed…' Sighing, I decided to go back to the old school building after Michiru was send to the ward.

* * *

A few hours later, Michiru was moved from the ICU room to a ward as her surgery was a success, we were now in Michiru ward. Seigi-nii came to check on Michiru's condition right after that to took a statement from her but she was still unconscious so he couldn't asked anything.

"Seigi-nii, how's your work?" Right after the nurse left the room, I immediately turned to Seigi-nii to asked.

"The girl identity was Shirokawa Reiya…" Seigi-nii turned toward me to replied but was cut short by me.

"Shirokawa?" I was a bit shocked at hearing that surname as she had the same surname as Shirokawa-sensei. "Was she related to Shirokawa Reiko?"

Seigi-nii nodded before continued, "We already contract her parents to found out that she hadn't returned home since yesterday night she went out to buy something." He stopped and seems to be thinking of his upcoming words, "We're still investigating on it so I'll tell you more next time." That's what he came out with as he ended the talked.

"Alright…" I had no choice but to nodded and kept my question for next time. "Anyway, will you be home today?" I asked as I planned on my upcoming action.

"No." Seigi-nii simply replied.

"Are you going to go asked around the girl friends?" I actually want to asked whether Seigi-nii was going back to the old school building but knowing him, he might knew I was up to something if I asked that directly.

"No, I'm going back to the police department." Seigi-nii replied before taking a look on his watched for a second, "I'll be going now, want me to take you home?" he turned back to me to asked.

"No, I want to stay here until she wakes up." I shook my head and simply lied.

"Mai, you should not stay here for too long." Seigi-nii raised an eyebrow in worried but other than that, he didn't seem to notice my lied.

"Mai, I also think so to, you look pale. I'll be staying here so you shoud…" Hearing everything from the started, Keiko who had been quietly listened to our talked, spoke up in worried.

"I'm really fine, I'll go home when I feel sick…" Before Keiko could finished, I cut in as my glanced turned to Keiko before back to Seigi-nii. "I promised, Seigi-nii."

"…Alright." Staring at me for a second, Seigi-nii gave us a nodded before walking toward the door to left the room.

"Want some drink and food?" Watching Seigi-nii walked out of my sight, I turned to Keiko. "I'll go buy some." With a nodded from Keiko, I went out of the room to the vending machine at the corner not far away but I was looking out of the windows to saw Seigi-nii walked out of the hospital before buying the drink and instant food which could be heat from the microwave beside.

Walking back to Michiru's ward, I saw Keiko was sitting down on the chair beside Michiru as I gave her a can of drink. "Thanks." She took it from me after giving me a glanced.

"Keiko, have you let your parents know that you will be staying here?" Putting down the food on the table behind Keiko, I stood beside her to drink the can of honey milk on my hand.

"I had already let them know." With a nodded, Keiko took a sip of her drink.

"I need to help the ghost just now find her thing, can you don't tell Seigi-nii about it?"

"Alright..." Keiko thought for a while before replied me with a nodded. "But, you should not go anyway dangerous, I don't want to see another friend getting injured on the same day…" She looked worried.

"Just a place near to here, I'll be back soon so don't worried." I gave her an ensuring smile and with a nodded from Keiko, I quickly finished my drink and food before leaving the room.

Walking out of the hospital, I had noticed the sun had already set as I went to took my bike and went out of the hospital ground toward the school. 'Maybe, I shall go buy torchlight first.' I went to the nearest shop to bought a torchlight before continued on to the school ground and reached the place in about a few minutes longer than before.

Packing the bike at the same tree from before and stared at the almost creepy old school building during the night. "Aren't you the girl from before?" A female voice from the right side, snapped me out of my staring.

"You are…" Turning around I saw a familiar figured walking toward me. "…Kuroda right?" Immediately recognized the figured, I still asked to made sure.

"That's right." Kuroda nodded before asking.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, why are you here?" I introduced myself before asking.

"I'm thinking that I may be able to sense something here that might help the police." Without even need to thought of it, Kurodo immediately answered before changing the subjected back to me. "What about you?"

"I'm here to find something my friend had left behind." I simply answered before trying to sound out whether she was lying or not. "By the way, what did you sense?"

"I can sense many spirits around." Kuroda seems happy and proud about it. '

"There is really ghost around?" Asking Kuroda, I tried to sense it again but other than a slightly strange feeling during night, I sense nothing. 'There was nothing but this place does give me a strange feeling...'

"That's right, it was spirits of those who died during World War 2 have gather here. This must be a hospital back then." Kuroda nodded and started to elaborated. 'If it was really many people died here, Seigi-nii would had knew it and he would never let me got near here for sure! I'm clearly sure she's lying!'

"Oh, I really didn't know about it…" I anyhow deal with her lied as I decided to stay away from her to be safe. "Anyway, I've to hurry find my things or else my family will be worry about me so I'm going now. Are you coming along too?"

"I may be able to help you out." Kuroda immediately volunteer to come along. '…She seems suspicious but I don't think she's a bad person…'

"Well, two of us were be better than one." Leaving her with those words, I continued forward with her beside before not long we'll block by the police line. "You go in first." Raising up it with the back of my hand, I let her walked first to be careful before following behind.

Opening the unlocked door of the old school building, the both of us went inside as I open up the torchlight to light up to take a look around before something caught my attention; a unclear female figured appeared behind Kuroda on my left side.

"…_Please, help them." _A familiar voice made me recognize the figured was Shirokawa Reiya, she spoke with red tears dripping down from her eyes as she pointed toward the left side hallway. 'What does she mean by 'them'?' She disappeared from my sight before my mind question could be answered.

"Taniyama-san, is something wrong?" Kuroda voice snapped me out of my thought as I turned around to saw her confused face in the dimmed light.

"Nothing, just wondering where my friend had left her thing that all." I shook my head and told her before shining my torchlight to the left side. "Let's go to the left side first." Kuroda just nodded as we moved toward the left side and entered the first classroom in just a minute.

"What was your friend thing?" Kuroda asked as she took a look around the almost dark classroom. 'Strange, she doesn't seem scared of place like this…'

"A bracelet but I'm not sure how it looks like." Turning to Kuroda, I answered honestly to look at her expression but nothing was seen on her face as she just nodded and helped looking around. 'I can sure she don't had anything to do with Michiru's injuries or Shirokawa Reiya death now.' Feeling relieved, I started to look around too.

"Who's there?" A male calm voice suddenly came from the doorway which gave both of us a scared immediately as we turned around.

Just as we about to saw that person looked, a sudden loud knocking sound could stop us as the ground shook slightly because of the noised. 'What's going on here!?' I look around and wide eyes when I saw the shelf beside me fall forward toward me.

"Taniyama-san/Mai!" I heard Kuroda voice and another familiar male voice calling out for me before my eyes went black.

* * *

**Finally ended the second chapter! This chapter didn't had Naru appearance at all but I promised he would appear on next chapter so continued to read and found out more about the case!**


	3. 1:Doppelganger part 3

**This's the third chapter, hope everyone like it! I don't own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**Doppelganger**

_I felt someone touching my forehead which caused me to open my eyes to saw I was in a completely unfamiliar dark place, with some colours light ball floating around, and Naru was right next to me with a worried expression. _

"_Naru?" I sat myself up quickly, ignoring the protesting muscles, and asked in confused. "What's going on here?" I held onto my head as I felt a sudden headache coming._

"_You should get some rest." He said softly as he help me lying down which I didn't protested because of the pain around._

"_Why are you being so nice?" My glanced was back to Naru to saw him smiling at me and gentleness could be seen in his eyes. "I wish you'd always smile like that..." I smiled back as I fall back to slept without noticing another soft and gentle smile appeared on Naru's face._

* * *

"Hey, Jou-chan!" I heard someone called out to me, it sound like Bou-san.

I immediately open my eyes to saw Bou-san and Ayako staring at me in worried and I was lying in a place that looked like the back of a van. 'Why am I lying here?'

"Hey, are you alright?" Bou-san asked in concerned as he seemed relieved at seeing me woke up.

"I thought you were dead." Ayako sighed in relieved but worried expression was still around her face.

"I'm fine." I tried to sat myself up and quickly came with a slight dizziness which I had ignored because I was trying to made out what had happened. 'I was in the old school building and then…' the thing happen before came right back to my mind. "That's right!" I stood up and waiting right for me was the impacted on my head to the ceiling. "Ouch…" I sat back and rubbed my head in pain.

"Mai!" Both Bou-san and Ayako called out in worried at the same time.

"I'm fine…" I immediately said to both of them with a force smile. 'It's hurt!'

"You are but not my van." A cold voice came from behind the both of them, we turned around to saw Naru walking toward us and the Lin guy was right behind him. 'Jerk!' I narrowed my eyes at his words.

"Wait! Your van? Why am I in your van!?" I realized and asked in a high voice, almost shouting.

"You should go ask that someone who was idiotic enough to just stand right in front of the falling shelf." Naru replied just made me narrowed my eyes more.

"Jerk!" I crossed my arm and turned my glanced away from Naru.

"How long are you going to stay inside my van?" Naru question bought my glanced back to him.

"Who want to stay in your van!" I immediately counter back as I got myself out of the van.

Naru walked passed us toward the front of the van with Lin before stopping halfway and turned around to me. "Next time, want get hit by something, go somewhere else out of my sight." With that, he went into the passenger seat while Lin went around to the driver seat.

"You narcissistic jerk!" My screaming could be clearly heard in the cold night as the both guys just ignored and drive off. "Why are they here anyway?" I muttered in a complaining tone to myself.

"Not sure." Bou-san shrugged and answered my question which caught my attention back.

"By the way, what time is it now? And, what exactly had happened…" I immediately turned to the two left with me to ask in confused as the van went out of my sight.

"Jou-chan, slow down, ask one at a time. Now, is just a few minutes passed midnight." Bou-san stopped me right away with a troubled look as he answered my first question.

"Alright, why are you both here?" I nodded and asked the question that might answer all my other questions.

"I was being dragged here by the old hag who is scared to…" Before Bou-san could continued, his head was suddenly hit and cause him to hold onto his painful head.

"Who are you calling an old hag! And, I'm not scared! It's just that someone might attack me during the night!" The culprit, Ayako, immediately shout back at Bou-san as she putted down her hand which had attacked Bou-san's head.

"You, being attack? I really doubt it…" Bou-san uncared and almost sarcastic tone caused him to get another fist attack from Ayako. "Ouch! What's you…" Bou-san rubbed his head again as he continued to complained but was stopped halfway.

"Both of you stop it already!" I got in between the two and yelled loudly, stopping both of their continued argument. "Bou-san continue!" I turned back to Bou-san with narrowed eyes and spoke in an almost commending tone.

"…" Bou-san was silent by my sudden outburst before he continued the topic before. "Anyway, we are here to take something she had forgotten and noticed a van so we went to checked it to only found you lying in the van and the other girl was standing beside you. Since it was already quite late, we stayed behind to wait for you to wake up and told the girl to go back first." Bou-san said in one go but one question was still being unanswered.

"But, that doesn't answer why I was in Naru's van, why are they here anyway?"

"I should be the one asking." My question was being answered by another cold voice coming from the side, I immediately knew who it belong to.

"Seigi-nii…" Knowing what I would be seeing, I slowly turned around to saw Seigi-nii standing beside us with a raised eyebrow, he was clearly angry.

"You had a lot of thing to tell me, Mai." Seigi-nii said every word with a high pinch and a bright smile was on his face which creep me off. 'This time, I'm going to be locked in the house for real!' I obediently nodded and told them the reason of me being here in the first place.

"So, you came here alone to take that bracelet without telling me?" Seigi-nii asked right after our talks ended, he still had a cold voice and smile on his face which made me sweated dropped so I just replied with a nodded, 'Scary…' I took a few steps back. "Seem like I have to make sure you're staying home from now on." His smile went brighter while I screamed in my head.

"I won't go anywhere near the crime screen alone again so don't let me staying in the house with ghost alone!" I immediately admitted my fault as I really didn't want to twenty-four hours stayed at a house which had already appeared an unknown ghost.

"Ghost?" Seigi-nii frowned.

I nodded and started to elaborate, "This morning a female ghost appeared in the bathroom. She only wrote 'It was their fault' and 'kill them' on the mirror and she seem unable to talk as I only heard frog-like sound when she open her mouth to speak."

"Frog-like sound?" Ayako asked in confused as she seems unable to understand it.

"I also don't know but I think something was choking her that's why she had let out that sound." I turned to Ayako to replied before back to everyone to continued. "She was a young woman with long black hair and her face was half smash…" Thinking about it made me want to vomited again but I didn't.

"There was no such corpse found recently…" Seigi-nii said as he seems to be thinking through all those cases he had recently.

"I think she was not found yet?" I was uncertain about it but then, I started to remember the dream before that. "I think she was in a lake or sea…"

"You had a dream again, Jou-chan?" Their glanced were all on me as Bou-san asked out everyone thought.

"Well, it was the night before…" I just nodded and started to told them about my dream.

"We'll found out more about that later." That's what Seigi-nii came out after I finished my story telling. "Mai, you should not be getting near any crime screen or staying at home alone from now on, are you clear?" he asked with seriousness.

"Alright." I nodded in agreement as I didn't had any reason not to since the ghost might be coming to me again, staying alone would just made me in danger but I still didn't think that it would stopped it from coming toward me.

"Mai, you can stay with me for the time being then." Ayako suggested.

"Being alone with you doesn't seem that safe either." Bou-san's head was immediately hit by Ayako fist, causing him to hold onto his head in pain.

"I can do something about it so Mai you can stay at the house." Seigi-nii turned to me to said as he ignored Bou-san and Ayako argument, "I'll try to come home as early as possible but I hope both of you can take turns to check on her." he turned to the couple and stopped them from arguing as they nodded.

"We both can stay with her for the time being to be safe." Bou-san suggested and Seigi-nii just nodded in agreement.

"Alright…" Seigi-nii nodded before turning back to me. "Mai, where's the bracelet you talking about locate?"

"I'm not sure, I only knew it was on the left side of the first floor…" I answered with uncertainty as I recorded what the ghost had shown me in the old school building.

"That way was where Shirokawa Reiya was being found…" Seigi-nii said something I was a bit surprised of since I didn't knew about it.

"So, you think it was at that place?" I asked and was answered with a nodded from Seigi-nii before I decided. "Seigi-nii, I'm going with you too! And, I'm quite curious of what the she mean by 'them'. So, can I…?" I asked with a hopeful and pleading eye.

"…Alright." Staring at me for a second, Seigi-nii finally agreed before starting to walked toward the way to the old school building.

"Thanks, Seigi-nii!" I happily followed behind Seigi-nii.

"We will go with the both of you!" Bou-san also followed behind us with Ayako.

Leading the way inside the old school building, Seigi-nii took us to a classroom at the ended of the left side hallway and found the bracelet with some blood-tainted on it, way too safely to my surprised before we went our separate way; Bou-san and Ayako took me home as Seigi-nii bought the bracelet back to the police department for examination.

* * *

The next time when I woke up, it was already noon. Awake from the same nightmare from the day before, I sat up in an instant and cold sweated around. 'Not again…' Gotten out of the bed, I left my room to the first floor to heard two male voice talking, one owned by Seigi-nii while the other one was an really unfamiliar voice.

"Seigi-nii?" Right when I stepped into the living room, they immediately stopped their not so loud conversation and turned toward me.

"So, you are the girl Seigi had been talking about…?" The first one to spoke was the man beside Seigi-nii in the living room, he had a dirty blonde-shoulder length haired and blue eyes which was staring right at me.

"Who are you?" I took a glanced at Seigi-nii in confused as I asked.

"So, you never told her about your new best friend…" The red-haired man turned his glanced to Seigi-nii.

"Who is your best friend?" Seigi-nii turned to the red haired man with a disagreed look.

"Of course I'm talking about you you." The red-haired man answered Seigi-nii question with a smile before ignoring the sharpen eyes from Seigi-nii to turned to me. "I'm Kisaragi Souji, nice to meet you, Mai-chan." He turned to me and greeted with a smile.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, nice to meet you too." I greeted back with a bow.

"You sure are cute and pure girl, I'm sure your organ must be the same." Kisaragi had a serious look on him as he got up from the sofa toward me in interested. 'Weird guy!' I took a few steps back in frightened.

"Souji, stop it already." Seigi-nii glared safe me from the weird guy.

"Alright, alright, we'll continue next time then." Kisaragi was not affected by the glanced he took from Seigi-nii, he said with that frivolous tone of his as he sat right back down beside Seigi-nii.

I could clearly saw that Seigi-nii was controlling himself hard so that he won't kill Kisaragi using his fist or other method. 'Are they really friends?' I sweated dropped as I sat myself down opposite of Seigi-nii.

"Seigi-nii, where's Ayako and Bou-san?" I spoke up first before seeing a murderous screen right in front of me.

"They had gone back to the school to work." Seigi-nii turned to me to replied as his glanced soften. "How did you sleep?"

"Not so well…" I simply answered Seigi-nii before thinking through my head, 'Although I didn't felt anything yesterday, I still was unable to rest in my dream…' I let out a tiring sighed before quickly snapped out of it. "Anyway, why is Kisaragi-san here?"

"He is the new forensic transfer here from Tokyo recently, we're discussing about the three corpse found recently, they're connected to one another." Seigi-nii replied without hiding anything from me, I guessed he would rather letting me knows than letting me went out finding answered myself.

"I knew Shirokawa Reiya was Shirokawa-sensei younger sister but what's about the other one?" I automatically asked without holding back either.

"The young man found in the rubbish bin, Nakada Masaomi, 25 years old xxx café owner, was Shirokawa Reiko boyfriend." Seigi-nii words made me remembered seeing the unknown female ghost at the guy crime screen which made me confused. "Did you remember something?"

Staring at Kisaragi for a second, I decided to tell Seigi-nii next time. "Nothing much…" I shook my head and replied.

"You don't need to care about Ryo, he already knew about you able to see ghost by eavesdropping my phone called." Seigi-nii told me and ended it with clinched teeth.

"Well…" I told another glanced at Kisaragi before starting to tell Seigi-nii my suspected. "…is about that unknown female ghost I told you yesterday, I also saw her with an creepy smile at Nakada Masaomi crime screen so I thought they might had some connection to each other too"

"From what we got, some people had seen the guy had been quite close to someone else before dating with Shirokawa Reiko, that person only work there for about 2 weeks and hardly talks to anyone beside the owner so we didn't know much about her." Seigi-nii words made me had a thought appeared in my mind. 'She seems happy that the guy was dead…don't tell me he got something to do with her death?'

"Ehm…Seigi-nii, what was the cause of Nakada Masaomi death?" Not sure if Seigi-nii would tell me, I carefully asked.

"We're just talking about that." Seigi-nii gave Kisaragi a glanced before telling me. "Nakada Masaomi seem like he was dead from his head injury but it might be because of lack of oxygen too." His words made me totally confused. 'So, which is actually his cause of death?'

"There was a hole at the back of his head which was caused by being hit from an object like and harder than a ladle. Aside from that, there was only neck bruised from being strangle from the back. Both the wounds were done during the same times so it's hard to determine which was his cause of death was but I would choose him being dead from lack of oxygen." Kisaragi continued after Seigi-nii and told me everything in one go which made me wondered if it would be alright for him to told me.

"Why you think so, Kisaragi-san?"

"Just an intuition..." Kisaragi just gave me this illogical answered with a frivolous tone like before which made me somehow understand Seigi-nii feeling for a bit. 'Ya, right! If all forensic was like that, most of the corpse might had been misjudged and caught the wrong culprit!'

"The handprint could be determined to be from a female but gotten hit and strangle from the same time will be impossible for one person or even for two person to be done it." Seigi-nii continued on as he took a sip of his drink.

"The strangling might be from the ghost?" I let out my doubt and was given a nodded from Seigi-nii.

"It was unscientific to said that but we also thought about the same things that's why I came here to heard your opinion since you knew that more than us." Kisaragi nodded and took a sip of his drink too.

"I don't know that much about it, you should go asked a medium for an opinion rather than me." I said out what I really thought so as I rolled my eyes a little.

"Well, someone familiar is much easier." Kisaragi putted down the empty cup and leisurely lay back which caused both me and Seigi-nii narrowed our eyes at him. 'This was the first and only time I saw you so I'm not familiar with you at all!' Seigi-nii looks like he was thinking about the same thing like I was too.

"Anyway, what about the others two cause of death?" Ignoring that frivolous guy, I turned back my attention to the main topic and asked Seigi-nii.

"Shirokawa Reiko and Reiya both have some injuries from struggling and being rape from the culprit before Reiko was being hit by something hard on the head to death Reiya being strangled to death." Like me, Seigi-nii also wanted to ignored the guy so he turned to me to answered. 'They were being rape before gotten killed!?' I was being surprised and sad at the same time as I felt pity for the two female.

A silent went between us for a few seconds before a loud stomach growling sound could be heard and took everyone attentions. "Sorry, it was from me…" I hold onto my hungry stomach and told them embarrassedly.

"It was already passed noon so it can't be help…" Kisaragi shoulder was shaking as he seemed to be hiding his laughter. 'You don't need to hide it!' I could my face started to redder more from being embarrassed.

"We both came here right away during our small period of free time so we still haven't eaten anything yet, why don't we go eat lunch together?" Seigi-nii asked with a smile and I just nodded before rushing back to my room to changed my cloth and immediately heard a loud laughter. 'Why is Kisaragi-san laughing anyway?!'

Seigi-nii took us to a restaurant near to the park near to the school and the park. "Seigi-nii, why are you took us here instead of the nearest restaurant from our house?" After sitting down on our seat, I asked Seigi-nii in confused as the waitress waiting for us to ordered food.

"Don't you want to go to the park?" Looking up from the menu, Seigi-nii asked me back but at the same time also answered my question. 'Oh, so he knew I want to go to the park but…'

"How are you so sure that I still haven't gone there yet?"

"There were still police there investigating the screen." Seigi-nii replied me as his eyes were on the menu before looking up to the waitress to order his food, followed by Kisaragi then me before the waitress went off.

While waiting for our meal, I caught a grasped of a familiar figured at a cornered of a table. 'Why is he here? And, who was that girl?" Sitting on the table was Naru with an annoyed look, the stoic looking Lin and an unknown short-black haired girl wearing Kimono, she was sitting right beside Naru and they looked really close. 'What's with that girl!'

"Mai, what's wrong?" Turning to me in question for a second, he caught my glanced was on somewhere else and immediately turned toward the same direction. "Aren't them the guys from before?" Just as he talked about that, I noticed the girl was staring at me…well, more like behind me before they talked to each other and got themselves up from their seat.

"You both know them?" Kisaragi looked between us before turning toward the same direction as we were.

"Here's your meal." A familiar female voice got us out of our staring as we turned to the waitress with a nodded of thanks while she was putting down our meal.

"Mai, why are you here with them?" Naru asked me right when they reached our table.

"Idiot, are you blind? Can't you see we are eating lunch?" I answered while not forgotten to paid him back with a bright smile.

"That's not what I mean." Naru raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you doing here with her?" Naru continued while looking annoyed.

"Her?" Confused, I turned around to saw a dark figured of the female ghost I had saw before. 'When had she followed me here?'

"Mai?" Seigi-nii stared at me in confused.

"…Nothing." I turned back with Seigi-nii with a shake of head before he turned to Naru. "I'm Hirota Seigi, thanks for taking Mai back the day before." Seigi-nii introduced himself to them and was just received a nodded from them.

"Seigi, Mai-chan, you both know them?" Kisaragi turned to me then Seigi-nii before asking in confused.

"He's from the same school as Mai." Seigi-nii gave Kisaragi a glanced and simply answered before turning back to Naru.

"Mai, you still haven't answered my question." Naru turned his glanced back to me with a frowned.

"Oh, I'm not sure why she followed me here though…" I answered Naru as I took a glanced at the back to notice the figured had gone.

"Customers, do you want some chair?" The waitress asked the three with a smile but her glanced was mainly at Naru which made me annoyed by it and also Hara-san seem too.

"Kazuya and I are going off." The kimono girl cling onto Naru's arm which caused me to glare at the kimono girl for no reason while Naru seem annoyed by it.

"Hara-san, I'm still going to talk with them, you can leave first if you want." Naru said coldly, colder then when he first talked to me, and caused Hara-san let go of Naru's arm without saying anything. 'Her name sound familiar…'

"You are Hara Masako?" I asked the kimono girl as I remembered hearing about her from some student in my school before.

"You know about me?" The kimono girl turned to me to answered as Naru sat right down on the empty seat beside me. 'Why Naru had to sat beside me!'

"I heard your name before." I answered with rolled eyes, 'She's a bit like Naru…I mean the proud part…'

"Give us to more seats, thanks." Seigi-nii voice snapped me out of my thought and finally realized the waitress still waiting for our responded.

"Right away." The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Naru, why are you here anyway?" I turned my glanced back to Naru in curious.

"His name is Naru?" Before Naru could answered, Kisaragi pointed at Naru and asked.

"No, he's Shibuya Kazuya…" Seigi-nii answered Kisaragi before turning to me in question too.

"Naru, for Narcissist." Mai simply answered before turning back to Naru to wait for his answered but I immediately was met with a glared from him.

"I get it…" Kisaragi shoulder was shaking again and caused him to get a glared from Naru too.

"We're going to the park nearby." Naru turned back to me to replied with a cold tone while sending dagger of glared on me as the waitress bought two more chair for Lin and Hara-san to sat facing each other.

"Why?" I asked in curious as he didn't looked like the type to went to place like that. 'Unless he's on a date with…' I took a glanced on Masako who smile back at me, immediately pissing me off as the waitress continued to bought us our meal and I had started eating.

"Hara-san asked me to investigate something strange happening there." Naru simply answered.

"Eh? Why are you going there to investigate? Are you a police officer or something?" I asked almost in shocked.

"No, I just helping Hara-san out since I'm clever." Naru words made me narrowed my eyes. 'Narcissistic jerk!'

"We are going to the same place, why don't we go together then?" Kisaragi who had been quiet finally open his mouth to suggested. 'I bet either Seigi-nii or Naru will agree to it…'

"Since he's Mai friend, I don't mind about it." To opposed my thought, Seigi-nii spoke out something shocking and opposite of my thought.

"Seigi-nii, he's not my friend!" I immediately looked up to exclaimed and caught everyone attention on us, causing me to covered my mouth with both hand.

"But you both seem to get along." Seigi-nii took a glanced at me to Naru and came out with this conclusion.

"We're surely not!" I almost exclaimed again but stopped myself from doing so because the staring from the other peoples in the restaurant was already too much.

"Alright, you're not." Seigi-nii just sighed before turning back to Naru. "So, are you coming along with us? You might need to wait until we've finished lunch thought" He looked down and started eating.

"Alright." Turning to Seigi-nii, Naru nodded in agreement to my shocked too. 'Why's he agreeing too?'

"Seigi-nii, I thought you never let anyone follow with you to investigate!" I quickly turned back my glanced to Seigi-nii and opposed.

"We're going in the same way anyway and beside…" Seigi-nii answered before turning his glanced to Naru. "The strange things they're investigating might had some connection to Shirokawa Reiko or other still unknown cases."

"But, Seigi-nii, sometime I also got some information and want to follow you to check it out but why you refuse?" Raising an eyebrow, I was surely not going to give up so I continued on.

"Because you'll away get into trouble, don't tell me you've already forgotten what happen to you when you follow me to the mountain to investigate?" Seigi-nii raised an eyebrow now as his tones had become colder a bit too.

"I remember…" I immediately looked down and continued eating my lunch. Kisaragi had already halve finished his lunch by then while Naru and the others two ordered some drinks.

After eating lunch, we went into the park and followed Seigi-nii to the crime screen first. "This was where Shirokawa Reiko was found?" I asked Seigi-nii who answered me with a nodded before I started to looked around. 'That female ghost was not around here but…I don't like this place for some reason.'

"Hara-san, what had you sense?" Naru turned to Hara-san to asked.

"Nothing much…" Taking a few looks around, Hara-san stopped at Naru and covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve to answer as I noticed that fuzzy figured on the left side of the crime screen. 'There?' I automatically walked to that direction.

"Mai?" Seigi-nii followed behind me with Kisaragi and the others.

Walking through some tall grass, I stopped right in front of a lake with litter around, 'Was it here?' I looked around again and then noticed something shining not far away in the lake.

"Mai, what are you doing." Seigi-nii who had reached the place with the others, asked me just as I was going to the lake.

"There's something shining there." Pointing at the shining things direction, I continued on into the lake.

"I don't saw anything…" Seigi-nii words were stopped halfway as I had reach the place of the shining thing and bought it up.

"A ring?" I looked at the shining things before turning back. "Seigi-nii…" I suddenly felt dizzy for some reason.

"Something it's here…" Masako suddenly grasped as my vision was going black.

"Mai!" The last thing I heard was Seigi-nii and maybe Naru calling out for me before I lost my consciousness.

* * *

**Finally ended! Poor Mai had to be unconscious at the ended again…I really don't know why I always ended it like that but somehow I was used to it already. -.-''' Anyway, if you wanted to know what had happened to Mai and the case, you had to continue to read to find out!**


End file.
